The invention relates to a television receiver incorporating a video recording and reproducing apparatus capable of discriminating and receiving two or more different television standard systems such as NTSC, PAL, and SECAM, and recording and reproducing the video signals. In particular, the television receiver incorporates a video recording and reproducing apparatus comprising two or more automatic color system discriminating circuits having different discriminating capacities for discriminating different television standard systems.
A conventional television receiver incorporating a video recording and reproducing apparatus comprising an automatic color system discriminating circuit is shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, a tuner IF circuit 101 includes a tuner for receiving input television signals from an antenna and an IF circuit for converting the received signals to intermediate frequency signals and amplifying and detecting the IF signals. An output video signal from tuner IF circuit 101 or a video signal from video signal input terminal 116 is selected by a video signal changeover switch 114 and a video signal changeover switch 113, and is fed into a second color system circuit 102 and a first color system circuit 106.
The video signal fed into the second color system circuit 102 is provided to a second automatic color system discriminating circuit 103. A second color system control data output circuit 105 is controlled by the color system information discriminated by the second automatic color system discriminating circuit 103. The color system corresponding to the standard system of the input video signal is set by the second color system circuit 102 based on the control signal generated in the second color system control data output circuit 105. The output of the second color system circuit 102 is recorded in a video recording and reproducing apparatus (for example, video tape recorder) 104.
On the other hand, the video signal fed into the first color system circuit 106 is provided to a first automatic color system discriminating circuit 107. The color system information discriminated by the first automatic color system discriminating circuit 107 is provided to a first color system control data output circuit 109 as a control signal. The color system corresponding to the standard system of the input video signal is set in the first color system circuit 106 based on a control signal output by the first color system control data output circuit 109. The output of first color system circuit 106 is fed into an adjusting circuit 110 which adjusts the color on the basis of a control signal from control data output circuit 115. The video signal is reproduced on the CRT 111 after color adjustment.
However, the color system of the video signal may be discriminated in the first automatic color system discriminating circuit 107 but not discriminated in the second automatic color system discriminating circuit 103 due to differences in their discriminating ability. If the color system is correctly discriminated, the television circuit for driving the CRT generally contains a deflection circuit, and the result of the color system discrimination is accurately reflected in the output video signal easily. Unfortunately, the setting of the color system tends to be improper at the color system circuit 102 side of the video recording and reproducing apparatus. The video signal produced from the color system circuit 102 is often stored in the video recording and reproducing apparatus 104 as a picture of abnormal color (for example, colorless). The reproduced video signal from the video recording and reproducing apparatus 104 is directly reproduced in the CRT 111 as picture of abnormal color.
In the conventional television receiver incorporating video recording and reproducing apparatus, if the video signal color system cannot be discriminated in the first automatic color system discriminating circuit 107, an abnormal image is reproduced in the CRT 111, which notifies the viewer that the color system cannot be discriminated. Whether the color system can be correctly discriminated in the second automatic color system discriminating circuit 103 or whether the color is restored normally or not in the second color system 102 is known only after the video signal recorded in video recording and reproducing apparatus is reproduced in the CRT 111. Only then is it known that the recorded video signal is abnormal.